pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dark Morphon/Archive 1
Lottery If you got 0 as your lottery ticket, please visit again and re-vote. We are sorry for inconveniences. GCardinal 23:32, 13 May 2007 (CEST) It needed to be cleaned up a bit. I did some of it, but general further improvements can be made, mostly in the phrasing of your statements. Yours did not need to be stubbed, and I appologise about that. It got swept up in the broad quality controll sweep that I did on July 1st. It has been returned to Testing phase. Shireensysop 19:37, 2 July 2007 (CEST) KK, thanks Dark Morphon 10:55, 3 July 2007 (CEST) Build:A/Me Assacaster In your rating here, you state that an Elementalist would be a more serious damage dealer in PvP. As far as I recall, elementalists are rarely used for their damage-dealing capabilities. Often they are used as flaggers/relic runners (air spikes back in the early days of GW, EProd Heal Party runners, didn't see much use at all in Factions, then the Mind Blasters, the Icy Shackles, and now the Shield of Regen flagger/base defender). Anytime Eles have been used for damage-dealing purposes, they get nerfed (Sandstorm, Searing Flames). PvP Eles are used for snaring, blinding, warding, running and party support; to say they are more serious damage dealers seems misinformed. Exactly what are you referring to in your vote on this build? - Krowman 03:07, 6 August 2007 (CEST) :Well, I commonly use my Elementalist in PvP for his damage dealing capabilities, and although SF is nerfed, it's still far more damaging than this build. SF eles aren't really useful in GvG and HA but hey, so is the assa build. Dark Morphon 09:52, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::What exactly do you use? The most damaging Ele out there right now would be either the BSurge Warder with Convert Hexes or the SH relic runner, and neither of those puts out comparable damage to Warriors, Dervishes, etc. - Krowman 19:41, 6 August 2007 (CEST) :::My point was atually, that the dmg of the sin was inferior to that of most other damage dealers, if you want I can remove the note about that damage dealer being an ele if you find it untrue. Dark Morphon 19:43, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Actually, the sin has high powered AI damage+DW. Also the fact that it is ranged, make it quite powerful. It has similar damage capabilites to say perhaps, a BA Ranger. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:50, 6 August 2007 (CEST) :::::(edit conflict) Sure. As you can see on my talk page, your vote was brought to my attention because of your comparison to an Ele's damage-dealing capabilities. I recanted the history of Eles in GW for you, in case you weren't playing the game right from the start. As you can see, eles typically fill a more defensive/supportive role rather than damage dealing. Their high energy pool allows them to bring the more expensive skills that Monks wish they could bring (Heal Party, Aegis, Convert Hexes etc). As to bashing the A/Me's damage dealing capabilities, consider this: An Air Ele hits with Lightning Orb, the most damaging ele spell in the meta. He deals 94 damage before armor (with 25% penetration, and it costs him 15e. The A/Me uses Dancing Daggers and deals 99 damage before armor, at a cost of 5e. In one use, the ele outdamages the sin. However, the A/Me can spam DD every 2.5 seconds for 5e, while the ele has to wait every 5 seconds to cast his 15e spell. The A/Me also casts faster, has Deep Wound (approximately 120 damage right there, plus healing reduction), and his dagger spell will slide under the effects of Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond. In anything more than a 10 second match, the A/Me can outdamage an Air Ele, even with their armor penetration. Of course, both are out-DPSed by Wars and Dervs, but this is something to consider as you re-rate that build. - Krowman 19:57, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Re your rate on Build:Me/E_Geomancer "Is this supposed to deal damage? Mission phailed!" If you'd read the first line of text in the build, I specifically stated it's to spam blind and KD on sins, warriors, etc. Nowhere in the build did I say anything about dealing significant damage. Please reconsider your vote. --Mafaraxas 02:02, 8 August 2007 (CEST) : --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 02:11, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ::I just don'tlike the build, it does minimal damage and when sins see you are blinding them they will usually run. Dark Morphon 13:38, 8 August 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/D_CS_Scythe_Assassin&action=rate No more comments like the one you made here kthnx. - Krowman 17:58, 25 August 2007 (CEST) :KK sorry. Dark Morphon 11:08, 26 August 2007 (CEST) ::No worries, it's not as though you vandalized the site or anything. Just keeps it clean for the kiddies out there. - Krowman 00:06, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::Ok ^^ Dark Morphon 10:28, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::I changed it to get a life :P Dark Morphon 12:45, 28 August 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/Me_Assacaster&action=rate&rating=rollback ^^ - Krowman 04:51, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :Huh what? xD Dark Morphon 20:37, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Your rate on the Build:W/any Flourishing Blow In response to "@ One Who Brings Soot, look in archived, you will find a build that's very much like this 1. This build isn't all bad, but has been replaced by SS war because it just applies more pressure." yeah, i found the build, im bout to lower my innovation rating, but as you said, this build isnt all bad. you can't rate a build poorly just b/c there is a better build. Rather, the ratings should be completely objective so that comparing how much better one build is compared to the other is easy. Isnt that the entire point of the vetting system? This buid obviously isnt the best thing in the world but clearly it isnt a 0,0,0,0 rating build or 1,1,1,1 build like come ppl are rating it. think about it...a 0,0,0,0 rating means that it is as bad or worse than any build to ever exist....which means that if i were to use all sup runes on every attribute of an ele, and pump att points into fire mag and earth mag, then equip a staff and give it 8 bow skills, the flourishing blow build would still be as bad or worse than it? People need to learn to use the vetting system appropriately by no compensating for other ratings. Im not saying that this build is the next conjure cripslash or anything, but c'mon, can't you at least agree that a sysop needs to Delete some of the low ratings?!? :Uhm I didn't give it a 0-0-0 rating, I'm no sysop so what r u talking about? Dark Morphon 11:34, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::I know YOU didn't, but you made comments on my comments...all im saying is that ppl ARE rating it too low and just b/c there are better builds doesnt mean its trash. Testing Testing Testing... Trying to make a cool signature... Dark_Morphon 11:52, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :Can any1 tell me how to make the picture smaller? user:Dark_Morphon 11:53, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :: Dark Morphon 11:53, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::: Dark Morphon [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:42, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Ah thanks a lot! Dark Morphon 17:28, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Let's see how this looks: ['[user:Dark_Morphon|Dark Morphon]] 17:30, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Or this: Dark Morphon' 17:31, 15 September 2007 (CEST) What about this: ''Dark Morphon 17:32, 15 September 2007 (CEST) This should look good: 'Dark Morphon' 17:32, 15 September 2007 (CEST) What will happen now: "Dark Morphon" 17:38, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Waht will happen now: [user:Dark_Morphon Dark Morphon 17:40, 15 September 2007 (CEST) This should be just what I want: Dark Morphon 17:40, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Yay perfect! Dark Morphon 17:41, 15 September 2007 (CEST) :Just a note, you'll be wanting to create your own image for your signature. That's just so when people check the "what links here" on the skill image, the skill's not on every talk page ever... (who knows, you might reach that lofty height and post on everything.) It also lets you redirect your signature image to your userpage. Just download the skill image and re-upload it as "Dark Morphon Sig" or something, it's easy enough. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:40, 3 October 2007 (CEST) About your Rating on the 2 man nova spiker I thought you said mending is the most uber pwnage leet skill ever!!11 and btw itz a very helpful and important skill for 55's so yeah just saying mending is a vital point to a 55's survival. Dragonfly 23:45, 22 September 2007 (CEST) Mending iz gud in farming. Nowadays replaced mostly but still viable. -- Nova -- ( ) 04:27, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Well yes it was kinda a joke, I know it's useful in farming ^^, I'llchange my vote xD. Dark Morphon 10:23, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Lol that ultimate build is rly funny. xD--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:27, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :Thanks :P. Dark Morphon 17:28, 26 September 2007 (CEST) rating on Punishing Shot Ranger you tried to sign your vote =P [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:11, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :Lol did I? I was probably tired xD. Dark Morphon 08:50, 3 October 2007 (CEST) ::I keep trying to do that ;-_- [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:08, 3 October 2007 (CEST) Image:LOLOLOLO.jpg I re-uploaded it for you so you can see it on a page. — Skakid9090 17:13, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :KK thx :P. I rly loll'ed hard at this guy xD. Dark Morphon 17:14, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::I'm really hoping he wasn't serious x_x — Skakid9090 17:15, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::Well it looked very funny, very n00by especially. Dark Morphon 17:17, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::::I think orison / power shot ranger is a awesome combo...cause...uhh...you can heal a bit and do a bit of damage! :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 01:31, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Wanna see something funny? Buy the PCGamer "Guild Wars Guide", then look at the suggested Hero builds. Better yet, I'll list them for you. *Ogden Stonehealer: 12+4 Protection Prayers, 8 Inspiration Magic, 10 Devine Favor: Reversal of Fortune, Shield of Absorption, Protective Spirit, Restore Condition, Guardian, Remove Hex, Leech Signet, Power Drain. :::::...well now, that's not too bad for a Prot. monk! Let's check another Hero. *Pyre Fierceshot: 12+4 Marksmanship, 9 Expertise, 9 Healing Prayers: Read the Wind, Barrage, Distracting Shot, Lightning Reflexes, Whirling Defense, Resurrect, Healing Breeze, Orison of Healing. :::::...that's a solid bar! For a monkey who was only pounding the keyboard when he made the build. Let's move on. *Jora: 8+1 Strength, 12+4 Swordsmanship, 10 Healing Prayers: Hundred Blades, Sever Artery, Gash, Final Thrust, "For Great Justice!", Resurrect, Healing Breeze, Orison of Healing. :::::...someone doesn't know what "low energy regeneration" means, it would seem. That build would actually work better if it had Mending in it, sadly. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:33, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Ogden's bar is viable. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:44, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :Yes. They stick /Mo on everyone else, though. It's like, the only builds they know how to make are Monk builds. Funny. Wanna see Vekk's suggested build? Of course you do. *Vekk: 12+4 Fire Magic, 12 Healing Prayers, 3+1 Energy Storage: Fire Attunement, Fire Storm, Fireball, Glyph of Lesser Energy, Extinguish, Remove Hex, Heal Party, Light of Deliverance. :...see? they make everything a secondary Monk. I'm sure Vekk's Emo build isn't too bad, but come on. The only reason you'd need that much healing is if, say, all your characters did sucky damage because they don't have good secondaries. Oh wait, they do now. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:29, 9 October 2007 (CEST) ::WOW those are some 1337 builds :O I probably won't be able to try them out :O cause I would be to awesome when I would use them :O! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 14:50, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Port Swamp You said you rated high because people who rated low hasnt tested it -- Yet the maker of the build was with us when we tested it with him, so gg. Stop making assumptions pls. - Rawrawr 23:01, 1 November 2007 (CET) :Uhm I made that vote months ago. Want me to change it? Dark Morphon 16:53, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::Don't mind tbh =D - Rawrawr 18:09, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::Uh ok :P. Feel free to remove my vote if you don't like it, as Isaid, I don't mind anyway. Dark Morphon 12:43, 9 November 2007 (CET) Signature image Just a heads-up; your current signature breaks one of the rules in the signature policy. Namely, the current signature image. I pointed this out before, but I don't think you noticed it. from the policy: # The image file must redirect to the users user page or talk page. # The icon's image file should be exclusive for the signature, not shared with anything in GuildWiki. This allows for a redirect on the image file to the user page or the user talk page. Note: The image can be a duplicate of another image, if it's resized appropriately. Currently, you're using the skill image, when you should be using your own image. The problem with using a skill image is, it makes it impossible to redirect back to your page, and it also makes changing the skill image quite taxing on the server (it would need to update any pages with your signature on them). It's fairly simple to just download the image, resize it, and re-upload it as your own; that'll give you the option to upload the image already in 19x19 size, and you can also redirect the image that way as well. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:08, 2 November 2007 (CET) :So if I just download then upload it it changes to what it shoud? Dark Morphon 17:51, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::Yes, just upload it as something like "Image:Dark Morphon Sig.jpg" or something. That way, you can upload it in the correct size right off the bat, and you can redirect the image to your user page. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:13, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::KK ill try... Dark Morphon 15:19, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::Should be alright now. Image-Dark_Morphon's_Siggie.jpg‎Dark Morphon 15:22, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::Perhaps now? Dark Morphon 15:23, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Hurray it worked! Dark Morphon 15:23, 3 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Perfect. And I redirected it to your page, too, so clicking on the image is the same as clicking your signature. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:51, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::kkthx a lot :D. Dark Morphon 19:11, 4 November 2007 (CET) With the buff, WoH is win now. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 13:37, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Yep, you're right. Thanks for telling me :P. Dark Morphon 13:39, 9 November 2007 (CET) Hero Battles Can some1 be nice and tell me how the HELL it works cuz i wonna play it but dont wonna lose. Dark Morphon 14:44, 9 November 2007 (CET) Testing once again Let's see how this works... [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']]_[[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 16:14, 10 November 2007 (CET) :What bout this... [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 16:16, 10 November 2007 (CET) Inv PM me ingame for it. - Rawrawr 16:51, 10 November 2007 (CET) :I'll do that, but not this weekend cuz I'm not home so I can't play GW atm :P. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 16:53, 10 November 2007 (CET) Build:W/E KD Spammer 'Allo, i've changed the build a bit, and was hoping you could revote on it! Kamer 04:16, 20 November 2007 (CET) :Sorry, even after the update this is still inferior to other builds :/. Invalid vote: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Unsuspecting_Flurry You've clearly not played the build? Re-vote when you know what you're talking about. Zuranthium 11:29, 25 November 2007 (CET) :You've clearly not readed my comment? Come back here when you know what I'm talking about. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:50, 26 November 2007 (CET) --71.229.204.25 is that u????? :No...-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:12, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::Uh, what? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 15:12, 3 December 2007 (CET) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Krowman&diff=339080&oldid=335762 Thanks m8, I really respect people who can apologize or admit any wrongdoings. Cheers! - Krowman 19:16, 11 December 2007 (CET) Maybe leaving Because no1 is interested in what I say anyway. Probably no1 will answer to this as well. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:03, 21 December 2007 (EST) :no u - Rawrawr 11:04, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::Shit the second after I posted it >.>, well whatever it doesn't change a thing rly. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:05, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::no u dont - Rawrawr 11:09, 21 December 2007 (EST) Uh right. Well whatever. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:27, 21 December 2007 (EST) The thing still stands. I think I'm gonna leave soon. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:41, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Best of luck in all of your future endeavors. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 07:57, 22 December 2007 (EST) LOLOLO I WAS TESTING YOU AND YOU RESPONDED LOLOLO! But srsly I'm not truly gonna leave, what else would I have to waste my time on? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 03:34, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Drugs.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 09:46, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Yeh but I'm not that stupid. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:46, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::Silly goose. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 09:50, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::I am. - Rawrawr 10:01, 28 December 2007 (EST) Votes When providing a comment in your vote to a build please provide a full valid reason that includes what You think and not posting "what they say" etc. People are interested to know what YOU think. gcardinal 02:00, 6 January 2008 (EST) :what if you think what they think.Bob fregman 02:21, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::Well I aggreed with what others, I can of course say what they say but this is shorter. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 04:02, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::to lazy to say whats already been said ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:19, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::image:Oh_rly.jpg [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:20, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::no not rly ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:21, 7 January 2008 (EST) Also, after you rate a build, if it has 5 or more ratings please put the correct tag on it (especially if said tag is trash, because then we can nuke it sooner :P) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 10:57, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah I try to do that as much as I can. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:58, 9 January 2008 (EST) Hi, I was wondering whether you could take another look at my build. You voted very low for the build had a big energy problem(you were right I guess) I changed the build and the optional slots, so I wondered whether you could take another look please (http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Rt/any_Spirit_Light_Support&action=rate). If you don't want to change your vote, that's up to you.-- Frans 13:32, 17 January 2008 (EST) :Sure thing. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:14, 18 January 2008 (EST) Guild Invite It says on your userpage you are guildless. If you still are, are you intrested in joining Dark Realm of Wizards(DROW). We do mainly Pve and we own Vasburg Armory. User:Darius179 23:01, 17 January 2008 (EST) :I'm sorry but I don't really play GW anymore. Thanks for the offer though. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:17, 18 January 2008 (EST) no problem User:Darius179 00:38, 19 January 2008 (EST) So I herd Cheeseland owns. Unexist, Ichigo,Cheese Slayer, you and me are Dutch. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:01, 20 January 2008 (EST) :Orly? Cool man! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 11:56, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::add me to the dutch list plx k thx ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:18, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::We should start a Dutch club! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:19, 20 January 2008 (EST) Clubguard: ID plx. Random Guy: K, here it is. Clubguard: *looks* and says no, sry u cant pass. Random Guy: wtf, but im 18! Clubguard: u still cant pass m8 *laughs* Random Guy: why not, cuz im to nerdy? Clubguard: nop, but u r rly nerdy tho. Random Guy: then why cant i pass? Clubguard: *sigh* read the sign plx k thx Random Guy: *reads* err i dont under stand any sht of it! Clubguard: CUZ ITS FOR DUTCH PPL ONLY U NUB Random Guy: ....................................................................so i cant pass? lol.. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:27, 20 January 2008 (EST) :Yeh man! Gogo Dutch Club! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:30, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::I'm dutch too. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:33, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::Join the club! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:36, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::I live in England now though, so am I still allowed? It's a fun story if you're interested. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:38, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::Every1 who speaks Dutch is allowed to enter! Only talk Dutch on the Dutch page! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:39, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::<_< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:40, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Gonna make a userbox for it. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:41, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Go ahead Tab, let it all out. You'll feel better if you tell someone, and don't be afraid to cry, it's okay :D -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:28, 20 January 2008 (EST) voted 4 for ur pious shadow... original ^^-- Frans 14:37, 24 January 2008 (EST) :I'll take a look. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 04:49, 25 January 2008 (EST) Get on guild wars more often, we need to test you as necro in gvg some time. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 17:29, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Yeh I'll try but my parents nearly never allow me to play at evenings... [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:32, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::Sineptitude is better with ineptitude. Mike Tycn(punch ) 05:53, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::Uh, what? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:11, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::Don't worry. Mike Tycn(punch ) 06:16, 27 January 2008 (EST) Leaving Cya guys, not coming back till people know when to treat others with some respect. Till then, I'm gone. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:48, 2 February 2008 (EST) :This saddens me. -- Armond Warblade 05:18, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Because? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:18, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::We don't want you to leave, but you're right, there's hardly any respect here... Hope pvxwiki2 will be better. Frans 06:21, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::Uh, ok... But why does it sadden Armond? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:23, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::Good question :P btw I got you the perfect userbox: ::::::Lolz, might put it on. Btw I rly regret I used the word respect, I hate that word when being used in Dutch so basically I should hat it in English as well but w/e. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:32, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Inderdaad, in nederland betekend respect helemaal niks meer... volgensmij is dat niet echt een patser woord in engeland/amerika... (maakt het uit of ik hier nederlands praat?) Frans 06:40, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::You'd better not cuz other people might not understand what ur sayin. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:41, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Okay. Frans 06:43, 3 February 2008 (EST) (Starts new line) Btw, that orison oh healing/power shot ranger guy on your userpage is funny.-- Frans 06:46, 3 February 2008 (EST) :that was me =( stop bullying me =( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 06:48, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Are you serious? Frans 07:11, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::yes ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:16, 3 February 2008 (EST) no ::::Are you still a orison of healing/power shot ranger :P(didn't mean te offend u)?-- Frans 07:18, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::yeah, why? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:21, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::::He isn't, this was some weird German guy. Stop trying to fool Frans, Hydra. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:19, 3 February 2008 (EST) I don't like it when people leave. -- Armond Warblade 01:35, 4 February 2008 (EST) TA come now with scottie and me ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:06, 5 February 2008 (EST) :Sorry, I don't only play GW, have to look on the other games as well and takes time, a lot of time. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:11, 5 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/Rt_Shadowy_Vampire&action=rate This build has changed, so please change your vote accordingly. Zuranthium 05:04, 13 February 2008 (EST) :I'll just remove my vote, you didn't know I stopped contributing here? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:52, 14 February 2008 (EST) i herd ure duch! Weed,hookers, and open-minded people!(and cheese)! DUTCH PEOPLE FTW! himynameisbobbyjoe 16:32, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Holland has teh pr0n =D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:08, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::Na. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:14, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::lulz, it does have it...where the hell do u live? XD ::::He's Dutch. And tildes are your friend :> -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:52, 23 February 2008 (EST) :::::Lolwutkip? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:47, 9 March 2008 (EDT)